


Trafalgar House - Ep 3

by Grasshopper01



Series: Sidney Would Rather [2]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, smut with a little bit of borrowed plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grasshopper01/pseuds/Grasshopper01
Summary: Things never seem to go the way Sidney intends for them to. Just here to help him out....sorta.A series of loosely connected one-shots.Sidney has no desire to attend Dr Fuchs's demonstration.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: Sidney Would Rather [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872961
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	Trafalgar House - Ep 3

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to note about this series...  
> These are all supposed to be how Sidney would rather imagine things happening. Therefore, Charlotte obviously would have been a virgin in the last story, but in his imagination there's no need to be concerned about that (although I tried to allude to it lightly) or *ahem* about repercussions of any kind.  
> I also imagine Sidney would imagine Charlotte becomes more comfortable with sex as this series goes on. So expect that...like, right away. ;)

***

"Mr Parker?"

Charlotte's voice pierced the quiet of the afternoon, and Sidney lowered his paper in acknowledgement, rolling his eyes. 

He saw apprehension consume her quickly, her eyes shifting. She hesitated, "Oh, I thought to find---"

"The ubiquitous Miss Heywood." Sidney cut her off mid-sentence. "Can't I even read the news in peace?"

"If you don't wish to be disturbed, you might choose somewhere more secluded."

"Yes, well, I tried that. It wasn't entirely successful." Sidney gave her a level, knowing look, watching as a properly chastised blush settled over her beautiful face. 

He felt a pang of guilt, but had no time to contemplate it, as Tom appeared.

"Ah, Charlotte, Sidney. Come. It's time to leave. You don't want to miss Dr Fuchs's demonstration." 

Sidney cringed inwardly, but tried to maintain a blase tone. "Actually, I'm pretty sure I can do without that. I'll uh...I'll stay here and catch up on some paperwork."

"Really, Sidney. Is it now too much for me to ask for an hour of my brother's time?"***

Sidney sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. He folded the newspaper and tossed it onto the desk, preparing to relent, yet again, to his brother's incessant nagging. But before he could say anything, or move to rise, Charlotte spoke up. 

"Actually," she said, a bit nervously, looking at Sidney and then Tom, "I was going to sort some more paperwork this afternoon. I did not get as far as I would have liked, earlier today. In fact, I was coming to ask you some questions," looking at Tom. "But since you have a prior engagement, perhaps Mr Parker," she gestured at Sidney, glancing at him quickly, "and I could work on it together?"

Sidney looked at Charlotte, trying not to look too shocked or excited or perplexed, although he was all of those, in equal measure. He was practically struck dumb for a moment, so he was thankful that, in this instance, Tom was never short on words.

"Oh. Well. I suppose that is also important. I haven't had the time to even look at my papers lately, much less organize them. And you do seem to have just the eye for it, Charlotte! Hmm. Well. Yes! That would be a splendid idea! And you are plenty familiar with the goings on, Sidney! I'm sure you could answer any of Miss Heywood's questions. So, yes! That's settled!"

Sidney felt like he had just been plowed under, reeling at the thought of working so closely with Charlotte...while everyone - save the small house staff - was out. But he gathered his wits, and as quickly and nonchalantly as possible, replied, "Of course."

Sidney took a quick glance at Charlotte, but found her rather unreadable at the moment. So, he looked back at Tom, and said again, this time reassuringly, "Of course. We'll be fine. I am certain we will have attained some order by the time you return."

Tom clapped his hands together, "Wonderful! Now, we're off! Lady Denham must be impressed! We cannot be late!" 

Tom was gone in a hurry.

Sidney sat, still watching Charlotte, not at all certain of what had just happened. She seemed rooted to her spot. She turned and looked behind her as the front door shut resolutely. When she turned back to face him, Sidney raised his eyebrows, to indicate his curiosity at this sudden situation. 

She remained in her spot by the doorway, wringing her hands just a bit, but finally spoke up, walking over to the corner of the desk. "Thank you, Mr Parker. I hope you don't mind me volunteering you, like that."

Sidney studied her for a moment, could see that she was still hesitant, and decided to let her off the hook, at least a little. Rising from his chair, he admitted, "I suppose it is I who should thank you. I had no desire whatsoever to spend the afternoon at Lady D's listening to a doctor go on about various maladies and remedies." 

He gave her a half smile, and could tell she relaxed a bit at that.

Sidney's curiosity was still piqued - she looked somewhat pensive - but he decided to stick to the task at hand. For the time being. 

"So. What are your questions?"

Her brow furrowed slightly, as if he had asked her something amiss, but she quickly recovered. He took a step back, as she came around behind the desk and pointed to a few piles. "Well, I have sorted these and organized them by date, but each pile is missing three weeks worth of papers from about a month ago." 

He regarded her with a new respect. He watched as her eyes moved methodically over the desk, as she carefully flipped through a stack of papers. She put them down, neatly, and turned to look at him questioningly. Her movement broke him out of his reverie.

"Missing papers?" Sidney hummed to himself, rubbing his chin, trying to think where Tom might have lost the papers. 

Suddenly, it occurred to him. He turned to Charlotte and tapped the desk sharply with a finger. "I know where they are. Come."

Sidney brushed past Charlotte and walked down the hall toward the back of the house. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Charlotte was following, and said, "Tom sometimes works in his private study, when he wants to escape."

"Private study? I did not know he had a second office."

Sidney chuckled, "He's keeping it well hidden then, hmmm?" 

They had arrived at the door. Sidney opened it, and motioned Charlotte in ahead of him. He noticed her lovely lavender scent as she passed by him in the narrow doorway. It made his heart beat wildly.

Sidney followed her in, taking the opportunity to appreciate the way her hair fell down around her shoulders, the way the fabric of her dress skimmed over her hips and backside. 

He felt his cock come fully awake, and he battled with himself to keep control.

He watched as she halted a few steps into the room and took in the space. Sidney glanced around, as well. It was much smaller than the other room, but it had large windows, hung with curtains that let in enough light, but offered privacy from the garden at the back of the house. There were two large chairs, a small table with a decanter and glasses, a sofa, next to the desk…

Ahhh, yes, the desk! Sidney shook his head to clear his rambling thoughts, and walked around the desk, motioning for Charlotte to join him in searching for the wayward papers. "They are very likely here...amongst...all this."

Sidney shuffled some things around and found a few items that Charlotte took and set aside as papers they needed, but he quickly surmised that Charlotte was much more capable than he at knowing what was missing and found. Finally, he stepped back as she continued to expertly organize the papers that Tom had strewn about. He watched her for a few minutes, standing by, before retreating to the table with the drink and pouring himself a glass of port. He sat down on the sofa and continued to watch, bemused.

She was magnificent. Sharp, full of fire and opinions, undeterred and unafraid, it seemed. She was obviously educated. And she was heart stoppingly, balls achingly beautiful.

She must have sensed his eyes on her, because she glanced up and held his gaze a brief moment before blushing to the tips of her ears. He could tell because she had tucked her hair behind them as she worked. She hastily looked back down at her work, straightened her piles one last time and, straightening up, put her hands on her hips. 

He had never seen anything so appealing. 

"There!" She shot him a quick glance. "I believe I found everything that was missing." 

"Excellent!" 

Sidney pondered what to do next, because he was enjoying her company. Very much. Overmuch. 

Before he could convince himself otherwise, he patted the space next to him on the sofa. "Come, sit. You've earned a rest."

Charlotte's eyes grew wide for a second, and he could see her breathing increase in pace, as she considered what to do. 

He waved her over with his hand, urging her again, "Come."

He could see the moment in her eyes when she yielded, however cautiously, then walked quietly around the desk to sit a good distance away from him on the sofa.

Sidney leaned back and watched her while he took a drink. She had that look about her again - like she had something to say. He waited her out.

Finally…"Mr Parker, I was actually hoping to have an opportunity to speak with you about yesterday...and today, even...I hope you know I am in no way intentionally trying to disturb you."

She had finally gotten round to it. Sidney smiled into his cup, then slowly lowered it. He pursed his lips lightly and gave her a serious look. "Really?"

He watched, delighted, as she flushed bright red once again, and stammered out, "Yes, really! I cannot believe you would think that I ---" 

Sidney laughed then, and she stopped her indignant tirade that she was no doubt just getting started on, and gave him an incredulous look. 

"You are laughing at me?!"

Sidney quieted his laughter. "Forgive me." He caught her gaze, looked at her warmly, and reached over to touch her hand. "Of course, I don't think that." His hand had settled onto hers and he began to stroke his thumb back and forth over her knuckles. He continued, his voice lowering, "I was, indeed, a bit amused. But only because you are so easily ruffled. And so spectacular when you are."

Sidney let his eyes roam over her face. He took in the blush that was still fresh on her face, her eyes that were getting just a little hooded from the passion with which she had spoken and, he suspected, from his fingers stroking hers. Her lips were parted with her quicker breaths, but then her teeth captured her lower lip, and he watched her gaze slowly slide down to watch his hand on hers. 

He watched her nibble her lower lip and he was sure he had never seen anything so arousing. His cock was in full agreement. He had to shift in his seat when Charlotte raised her eyes back to his, and he saw a flash of boldness. Holding his gaze, she turned her hand over under his, so that their palms were facing. He blinked a couple times, breathing deeply, and slowly began to stroke the inside of her wrist with his thumb.

Sidney let his eyes travel down to her neck. He could see her pulse fluttering wildly. Lower, he could see her breasts heaving over the top of her dress, pressing tightly against the bodice. Lower, her hand entwined with his between them and her other hand clutching her skirts tightly. That is, until she released her skirts and reached over to place her other hand on top of their joined ones, and began to run her finger along his cuff, even grazing his wrist underneath. 

Sidney cleared his throat, turning to place his drink on the small table. When he turned to face her again, he scooted closer to her, and raised her hand to his lips. He looked deeply into her eyes as his lips brushed across her knuckles, then turned her hand over to kiss her palm, his tongue flicking out just slightly as he did so. 

Her eyes were fluttering shut, but opened in surprise when Sidney reached up to cup her cheek. He leaned in closely, as if to kiss her lips, but whispered, instead, "Don't move."

Charlotte pulled back, her brows coming together in confusion, as Sidney got up quickly and reached the door in a few long strides. He looked back at Charlotte as he closed the door and turned the lock.

He tilted his head slightly and gave her a small smile as he stood by the door for a moment, giving her time and space to object. When she gave him a small nod, he walked swiftly back across the room. 

He didn't even pause. He went to one knee on the sofa, next to Charlotte, and burying his hands in her hair, drew her up to him, claiming her mouth in a deep kiss - his tongue immediately coaxing her lips to part and stroking along hers.

Charlotte scrambled up to her knees in front of him. He felt her arms circle around to his back, gripping his shoulders and pressing herself against him. 

"God, Charlotte." He groaned, as he kissed her firmly, then trailed kisses down her jaw and to her neck. "What are you doing to me?"

Charlotte's laugh tickled his ear. "What are _you_ doing to _me_?" 

Sidney moaned low, moving back to her mouth, as she said, between messy kisses, "We don't even like each other, do we?" 

Sidney laughed at that and stopped briefly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. They were both breathing heavily. 

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Charlotte, you have set my world on end. I haven't felt this way in…," he paused thoughtfully. "I don't think I've ever felt this way about someone."

Charlotte blushed in his arms. "I've never felt this way. You infuriate me, but I cannot stop thinking about you. Especially after I saw ---"

Sidney's eyes grew dark as she stopped short of her full confession.

"Hmmm. And did you like what you saw?"

Charlotte's head dipped, but Sidney's hand came up to her neck, caressing lightly and stroking her cheek with his thumb. He tipped her head back up to look at him. She met his gaze with dark eyes, and he saw the boldness flood back in. 

"I cannot say, with much certainty. It all happened so fast." She had begun to fiddle with the hem of his vest, and he could feel the tickle of her fingers through his shirt. "Perhaps I need a closer look?"

Sidney couldn't utter a word. He could only force himself to breathe, as her gaze flicked between his eyes and her hands as she quickly moved to work the buttons of his vest. 

When she had undone the last button and began pushing it off of his shoulders, his desire and urgency seemed to reach the boiling point. Their hands and arms became tangled as she finished off the vest, and he hastily reached up to untie and rip off his cravat, and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. 

"I want this off," Charlotte's voice was thick and breathy as she pulled the shirt loose from his breeches, and Sidney was certain he would never be able to not give her anything she desired. So, he pulled it quickly over his head and tossed it aside.

His hands went to her waist, as her hands went to his chest. He watched her as she took in his form. Her face was flushed and her eyes bright with desire and curiosity, her lips were red and swollen from their kisses, parted as she breathed shallowly. Her fingers skimmed his chest, down to his abdomen, where she traced his muscles with a fingertip before flattening her palms against him there, and pressing her hands firmly to him all the way around to his back. Sidney groaned. But then Charlotte leaned forward and pressed her lips to his chest, and his body, literally, could not stand it. He shook from head to toe, and swearing, he collapsed back onto the sofa, taking her with him so that they landed in a pile with her atop him.

He thanked the heavens he hadn't come just from that, but he knew it had been close. He did not want to wait another second. But he wanted her to take as much time to discover him as she wanted. He took a few deep breaths, and straightened them out on the sofa - him sitting with her straddling his lap. 

Charlotte smiled at him, an irresistible mix of shyness and eagerness. "Mr Parker, this is…," she placed both hands on his naked chest, rolled her hips and groaned softly. He could feel her warm center through his breeches, and his hips jerked upward at the pressure. Her head fell back, and she rolled her hips over him again, moaning his name, "Si...Sidney…" 

"Christ, Charlotte." Sidney pushed her skirts out of the way as she continued to rub herself languidly on his lap. His hands grabbed her bared thighs to help her find just the right angle to move, and he knew they had found it when she began panting against his lips. She pressed her mouth to his and opened to him, and he didn't hesitate to slip his tongue in to roll with hers.

Sidney knew she was getting close. Her hips were moving more erratically, and her breaths were getting frantic. Moving his hands from her hips, he reached around to cup her bottom and pulled her forcefully against the bulge in his pants.

"Wait! Wait, Sidney," Charlotte breathed, as she reached back and grabbed his wrist. 

Sidney froze, unsure. "What is it? What's wrong?" He pushed her hair away from her face where it had fallen.

Charlotte smiled at him, panting. Sidney was barely holding out. She rolled her hips again, and they both groaned. 

"I want…" she moaned softly as her hips pressed down on him again, as if she couldn't help it. "I want to feel you inside me."

"Dear, God. Yes, Charlotte. Yes."

Charlotte pulled herself up against his chest and pressed her face into his neck. He felt her tongue flick out to lick his damp skin. Her fingers curled into his hair and she raised her hips to give him room to work, and whispered in his ear, "Hurry." 

Sidney was sure he growled out words she had never heard before. He had never unbuttoned his breeches so fast in his life. 

His cock free, Sidney grabbed her ass and positioned her above him. He guided her down slowly, his jaw clenched almost painfully. She whined the whole way, and he knew this was not going to last long, for either of them. 

When she was seated flush against him, he felt her walls squeeze him tightly, as she raised herself back up so, so very slowly. Back down she went, just as slowly...dragging herself up and down on his cock, while he could only hold on and watch and groan and whisper her name. When suddenly her breath caught and she squeezed her eyes shut and sank down hard on his length, her mouth falling open, soundless.

Her walls erupted in quivering that he could feel from his balls to the tip buried deep inside her. He swore loudly, grabbed her hips, raised her up his length and brought her back down, roughly. And that one thrust was all it took. He spilled himself inside her body, continuing to thrust deeply. Kissing, they devoured one another, sucking and biting. He sucked her bottom lip before letting it go and confessing, in a tortured voice, "God, Charlotte, I can't stop...I don't want to stop." Charlotte whimpered against his lips. "Don't stop. I won't stop." And she continued to ride him, until he softened.

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue from *** to *** is borrowed from Sanditon, Andrew Davies, and the writers for episode 3.  
> This one seemed to end abruptly, but I feel like it works, so I left it.  
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my sophomore work. :)  
> Comments welcome!


End file.
